role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
TKT Biollante
TKT Biollante (also known as just "Biollante") is genetically modified Rose-Gojiran hybrid, a non-fiction writer and a major character from the Toho Kingdom Toons. She is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality TKT Biollante is a cool, mellow, laid-back, calm and rather spunky plant monster and is TKT Monster X's wife. She is an excellent fighter and is very powerful but she prefers to live a normal life and stays out of trouble unless it's an emergency or to defend her close friends. In her sparetime, she likes to write novels, assist her husband on film-making, go space traveling, go bowling on Saturdays. She can also be rather snarky and persuasive at times, chiefly with her humor. History Backstory TKT Biollante is an amalgam of Godzilla cells, a rose, and a girl named Erika. Upon realizing she had become a kaiju, Erika was at first reluctant, but she soon realized the world of monsters had its perks. When she was offered the option to have her old body cloned and her soul inserted into the Erika replica, she ultimately declined. She was quoted as saying: "Why would I want to that?!? I'm the coolest frickin' plant monster ever!" Eventually, she decided she would take a trip into outer space, where she fought with the rebels during the Galactic Kaiju War (1976-1983). There, she met the dashing, daring, and actually rather chicken-livered Han Guirus Solo. She dragged her delusional boyfriend back to Earth after the eventual rebel victory, but they ultimately went their separate ways. For a while, Biollante authored prizewinning nonfiction literature. Her most recent works include Botany and Feminism, a Tale of Plant Life and Freedom and A Rose Lined with Teeth is Still a Rose. In early 2012, she married Monster X. Debut: Let's Revive the Kaiju Kritics! TKT Biollante first appeared to Monster X when he was down on the dumps and when TKT Gabara brought in Radian X-7, whom she recognized. After Radian X-7 left for a bit, TKT Monster X went back to sulking, to which TKT Biollante then suggested why don't they just bring back the Kaiju Kritics? TKT Monster X then got a brainstorm and then decided to revive Kaiju Kritics to get them back on track. Radian X-7 then reappeared, scaring TKT Gabara for a bit, to which Monster then told TKT Biollante to keep an eye out on Radian X-7, to which she did. TKT Monster X then spoke to TKT Gabara some more about a few more ideas, until then Radian X-7 gave them their first project to review; the Godzilla PS4 game. Delighted, TKT Monster X then thanked Radian X-7; Radian X-7 then took off, having his work there been completed. TKT Biollante also suggested that they could review some obscure, lesser known arthouse films that she knows, but TKT Monster X was mixed to that idea. Biollante then asked if she could become a writer for their revival of Kaiju Kritics, to which TKT Monster X agreed to, hiring her. After deciding that their new studio would be at New York, TKT Monster X then went to bed, stating that they would get to work tomorrow, as he was too tired for the time being. TKT Biollante followed him, being tired as well. Monster X and Gabara Do A Let's Play TKT Biollante made a cameo in the RP where she came to check up on TKT Gabara and TKT Monster X and see how they were doing on the game. Seeing that they looked tired and exhausted, TKT Biollante then left them be and went to buy new studio lights. The Mechas Must Be Crazy TKT Biollante along with TKT Millennium Gigan discussing how their day had been going so far. TKT Millennium Gigan then threw away an empty soda can at Garbage Monster, who then popped out and berated the two. Then TKT Kiryu and TKT Gigan could be heard screaming from afar; so TKT Biollante and TKT Millennium Gigan went to check out what it was. TKT Biollante asked what was going on; to which Kiryu then appeared to the two and told them they had to stop TKT King Ghidorah, who was now rampaging as TKT Mecha-King Ghidorah. TKT Gigan went up to fight him first, but failed. TKT Biollante observed the rest of the fight, up until TKT Mecha-King Ghidorah crashed against a wall, defeating him. TKT Kiryu then decided to go fishing, which TKT Biollante and TKT Monster X to go with him; as fishing was fun for them. Dinner at the Monster Bar! TKT Biollante went along with TKT Monster X to go to the Kaiju Sakaba. When Employee Kanegon came to take their order, TKT Biollante ordered soil, water and some shrimp for her meal. TKT Biollante then patiently waited, and read the menu while waiting. Manager Baltan and Employee Kanegon had arrived with both TKT Biollante's and TKT Monster X's dinners, much to TKT Monster X's amazement. TKT Biollante then asked Manager Baltan how was he able to cook so fast with only his claws, but before he could answer, all of a sudden, the sounds of a cannonball being fired can be heard coming from outside of the tavern, it being very loud, like the sound of thunder almost. TKT Biollante, TKT Monster X, Employee Kanegon and Manager Baltan then ran outside to see what was going on---Captain Battra had arrived! Manager Baltan then told TKT Biollante, TKT Monster X and Employee Kanegon that they would have to fight the pirates to save the tavern and themselves. TKT Biollante was down with it and said that she had dealt with worse than pirates. A rope then descended from the pirate ship, Captain Battra, Alien Magma and Beam Missile King then landed down. Alien Magma then rushed at TKT Biollante, swinging his Magma Saber at her; TKT Biollante then whipped her vines at him in retaliation. Alien Magma then fired an energy beam at her, hitting TKT Biollante and causing her to stagger back. TKT Biollante then fired her Emerald Prickles at Alien Magma, to which Alien Magma fired his Arrow Rays at them. Then as luck would have it, TKT Gabara then came in riding TKT King Ghidorah, knocking Alien Magma over and throwing Radian -X7 at the other enemies, and X7 spontaneously combusts, instantly defeating the three pirates. Captain Battra, Alien Magma and Beam Missile King then took off as TKT Gabara had TKT King Ghidorah with him; the Kaiju Sakaba was saved! TKT Biollante then went up to TKT Gabara and thanked him for saving them all. With the tavern saved and the pirates gone, TKT Biollante and TKT Monster X then headed back into the tavern to finish their meal. Bad Graffiti After a long day of visiting a haunted house that turned out not to be haunted, TKT Biollante and TKT Monster X then drove themselves back home. TKT Biollante went inside right away, while TKT Monster X found an intruder outside and quickly dispatched of him. At first it seemed that TKT Biollante was unaware of the Alien Giraff's presence, but she eventually found out and drove her husband's car all the way to the park they were at in Fukuoka the next night, as she came to rescue you them from the Alien Giraffs. Before the Alien Giraffs could harm the three, a car then burst through, running over many of the Alien Giraffs; TKT Biollante had come to the rescue! Manager Baltan fired missiles from his claws at the Alien Giraffs, followed up by Employee Kanegon beating up many with his bat, then Monster X firing his gravity beams at many, and then finally followed up by TKT Biollante blasting her radioactive acid breath and sweeping it towards them, destroying most of the Alien Giraffs. The Alien Giraff Leader and the remaining Alien Giraffs then decided to retreat, heading into their saucer. Before they could flee however, TKT Biollante then unleashed her ultimate attack, the Hybrid Tea Assault against them, destroying the saucer and the Alien Giraffs inside. After the destruction of the Alien Giraffs, the graffiti marks all over Fukuoka and Monster Island disappeared; the Alien Giraffs reign of terror was over. TKT Biollante and TKT Monster X thanked each other and then went back home to their villa. Sexy Grandpa II: TKT Kiryu vs. Average King Joe While TKT Biollante and TKT Monster X were out having dinner on a table, a meteor then crash-landed at the center of Monster Island. TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante went over to check it out; only for then for an angry King Joe to then appear out from the giant space rock. TKT Monster X asked he was, only for A! King Joe to push both him and TKT Biollante aside, going out to kill TKT Kiryu and began to wreak havoc on Monster Island. Both TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante then went to TKT Kiryu's house and warned him about the rampaging killer giant robot outside. After A! King Joe swiftly took down TKT Black Moth and TKT Giant Sea Snake without much effort, TKT Kiryu then stepped in and fought the metal behemoth. TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante then cheered on and watched as TKT Kiryu fought off A! King Joe. After TKT Kiryu eventually did take down A! King Joe and A! King Joe reformed, TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante then cheered, celebrating. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? TKT Biollante made a cameo near the end of the RP where after TKT Monster X's comment, she stated it better to be two holidays stuck together instead of three. Abilities & Techniques * Hybrid Tea Assault: 'TKT Biollante can unleash a powerful burst of energy that resembles a flower against her opponents. It can create a powerful explosions and defeat opponents in one-shot. It is often used chiefly as a finisher move. * '''Emerald Prickles: '''TKT Biollante can shoot out emerald-colored energy thorns out like throwing knives at her opponents. * '''Vine Whip:'TKT Biollante can use her vines to whip and lash against her foes. * '''Photosynthesis Technique: '''TKT Biollante can unleash a powerful, destructive wave of photosynthesis energy to use to destroy giant weapons. It is powerful enough to destroy giant warships. It takes lots of time to charge again, however. * '''Radioactive Acid Breath: '''TKT Biollante can fire a radioactive acidic beam from her mouth. * '''Enhanced Strength: TKT Biollante is very strong, capable of delivering powerful punches and hits against her foes. * Enhanced Durability: TKT Biollante has enhanced durability; being able to tank most hits against her due to her thick hides and experience. * Space Adaption: TKT Biollante can breathe in space and travel in the vacuums of space with no problem. * 'Teleportation: '''TKT Biollante can teleport to travel place to place. * '''Sixth Sense: '''TKT Biollante has the uncanny ability of sixth sense that allows her to find threats of figure out what's going on. Trivia * TKT Biollante was the most recurring female character on the Toho Kingdom Toons. * TKT Biollante's initial first appearance was a cameo in ''We're The Lethal Weapon!, but apparently this was later retconned as her first appearance is listed as being Toho Wars: The Empire In Pursuit. * Prior to dating and later marrying TKT Monster X, she also dated TKT Gabara (though it was unsuccessful.) * In her earlier appearances, her bikini was white, but after Retrocasuality Courier, it was changed to pink. * Her rose form was only seen once. * Please don't bring up the gold bikini to her. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Lawful Good Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Married Category:Earth Defender Category:Hybrids Category:Gojiran Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character